Die Young
by Yamiga
Summary: Asami is a man of money and power,so it would only make sense that his true feelings lied with someone of that status. So when one night Takaba arrives home to find both Asami and a business partner engaged in "nightly activities" he decides to keep his mouth shut and do the right thing,leave.However as things unfold,Takaba finds himself falling into a deeper hole than before. R
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I just can't...just can't get this song out of my head. I was at a friends party and this song continued to play over and over again. I sing it, it's still there, I play it...of course it's still there! So what to do? Write it. This is not a song fic thank the Lord, but I guess I just have the song in mind while I write. (And I can't believe it, I really hated this song before but it's in my head! "I hear your heartbeat to the sound of the drum (boom Boom) )In addition to this, I think as I write this, this is actually how I want the series to go (but it won't). While I love the series, some things just don't make sense so...I hope you like this. Oh, btw, I'm new to this archive, I hope you all love me and welcome me into your community!**

**Summary: Asami was a man of money and power, so it would only make sense that his true feelings lied with someone of that status. So when arrives home one night and finds both Asami and a business partners engaged in "nightly activities" he decides to keep his mouth shut and do the right thing, , as things unfold, Takaba finds himself falling into a deeper hole than he was when with Asami and altogether, his life comes to a staggering drop.**

* * *

_Decision_

Takaba cursed his self for arriving late that night to the apartment. Usually, Asami would be the late one and Takaba would already have food prepared for him on the table but tonight things were reversed as Takaba tried his best to sneak in in quietly. Aside from arriving home late, something else seemed different to Takaba. Something felt different.

He knew that Asami was already home, probably fast asleep but something felt uneasy. A voice in his head told him to turn around and leave, but as usual he ignored that voice. In fact, many times he never even acknowledged the voice. If he did, then he wouldn't be stuck in this situation at all.

Sighing, he groped his way through the dark hallways and into the master bedroom to alert Asami that he was home.

_He probably doesn't care_. Takaba thought. _He's probably sound__

Takaba hurt something that was all too common but at the same time, it was foreign. The noise came from Asami's room. Making sure not to make a sound, Takaba made his way to his lover's room and was happy to see that the door was partially cracked. Without even releasing a breath, Takaba peaked in.

_What!?_

His heart nearly stopped as he stared plainly at the site before him.

The darkness nearly obscured his vision, but he saw perfectly. There were suits on the floor, expensive suits. In addition to that, Tabaka smelt the scent of expensive cologne so automatically he knew that Asami's bed partner was just like him, rich and wealthy. Something that Takaba was not. It took strength for Takaba to look at the two in their act of pleasure, to actually listen to the noises they made. He didn't get a clear view of the man underneath Asami, but he only had to be clear that it wasn't him. No, it was someone better than him, much better.

_I can't stay here_. Takaba thought to himself, backing up. _Not now...not after this...I just..._

His eyes moistened and he slowly began to back up. He tried his best to be quiet and his best not to make that much noise as he rushed to his room and packed everything that was of importance to him.

_My camera..._

_My wallet..._

_My phone..._

He forced everything he needed into his backpack and once again, made his way through the dark house. He remained as quiet as ever as he passed Asami's room, however the noises had subsided. Takoba felt his heart pulse as he attempted to get to the door as fast as he could.

Where are they? I can't hear them_

"Akihito." The voice was Asami's, and it came directly from behind Takaba.

The young man made way to turn around, his heart was aching for him to do so but for once, he listened to that voice inside his brain.

_Don't you dare let him play you. Don't you dare be his__** slut.**_

And that was all it took.

Takaba darted down the hallway and to the frontdoor. He opened it and without even thinking about it darted out.

_I'm done with this_. He thought to himself as he made his way to the first floor and then outside. _I'm done being his toy, his house wife, whatever. I'm worth something! Why does he think he has the right to cheat on me? Could I cheat on him?_

There were tears blazing in his eyes as he attempted to flag down a taxi. However, he stopped when suddenly he noticed men with suits far off behind them. Not really sure what else to think about that, he began to run again, but this time faster. On a better day, he would have stopped to take pictures of the beautiful scenery.

There were lights of many colors, people of all ages and statuses. All the late night shops were open, welcoming visitors and customers of all backgrounds. Even amongst his aching heart, Takaba still found the will to smile, but he still ran.

He didn't want to be caught again, he didn't want to go back to that place. He was determined to escape and get away from Asami. He hadn't seen his family in months in fear of getting them involved but now he was free. If he played his cards right, then Asami couldn't find_

In his train of thought, he had tripped over himself and he landed painfully on his backpack. Both his phone and wallet were ejected, luckily his camera remained inside.

As usual, people walked by as if nothing happened and honestly, Takaba was okay with that. He retrieved is wallet first and made sure everything was still inside of it, and then of course he retrieved his phone. However, he realized that the impact made from dropping had accidentally caused it to dial a random number in his Caller ID. He prayed that it wasn't Asami's number.

Knowing that he couldn't just hang up the phone, he held it to his ear and waited for the caller to pick up.

"Hello?" The voice came so suddenly and it was almost unrecognizable but it was a girls voice.

"Hello?" Takaba replied, just as confused but as the voice became clearer, and flashbacks began to flood his mind, a random name popped into his head. "Mary?" She was his best friend in high school.

"Akihito? Is it really you? I...I haven't heard from you in ages!" She sounded excited. "How are things going?"

"Um...fine_not the best. I don't want to lie. Um...do you live with your_" "No, I live alone. I'm living in Kyoto now."

Takaba felt his heart sink.

"But I'm in Tokyo for a night, I'm at a hotel. Why? Do you need a place to stay for a while?"

"Oh...oh yes!" He sounded happier than usual. "Do you have a car?"

"Got one last week. Where are you? I'll pick you up, just stay put."

"Okay...thanks Mary. Thanks a lot."

* * *

**Depending on the reviews I get, I may post another chapter. If I know you like it, then I'll be sure to update so don't be afraid to review if you read it! And I do not own the View Finder series.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Wow, I had no idea that my story would receive so much love. Thank you all very much!**

**Summary: Asami was a man of money and power, so it would only make sense that his true feelings lied with someone of that status. So when arrives home one night and finds both Asami and a business partners engaged in "nightly activities" he decides to keep his mouth shut and do the right thing, , as things unfold, Takaba finds himself falling into a deeper hole than he was when with Asami and altogether, his life comes to a staggering drop.**

* * *

_**Sell Your Heart**_

He didn't know how long he waited there for Mary to arrive. All he knew was that with every second, his heart was pumping faster and faster. Everywhere he looked, he saw Asami. Men in suits were only Asami's spies, but in the end they were all looking for him and that scared him more than anything.

I don't want to go back. He thought to himself, looking at the beautiful night sky.

Moments later, a car pulled up right before Takaba on the curb where he currently sat. Holding his breath, he pulled his hoodie over his head in fear of who was to step out of the car. When he heard the door open, he felt his heart freeze, but however, the sound of high heels caused him to look up.

"Wow! Akihito, you haven't changed a bit since high school!" And then, a warm feeling filled his chest as he stood up and embraced the girl in front of him.

"Mary!? You look so...so_"

"Different, yeah I know!" Takaba stepped back to get a good view of her. From what he remembered, she was tiny. She had black curly hair, light brown skin and chocolate eyes. She was a beautiful girl, she always was. She was different from anyone he had ever met. With her father being Japanese and her mother being a mix of Latin American and African American, her looks far surpassed any girl he could think of at the moment. But now, her hair was straight and she wore heavy amounts of make up.

"Come on, get in the car. We have a lot of catching up to do." She opened the door for Takaba with a smile on her face.

Before getting in the car, he looked out ahead once more time.

You can go back. This was the voice in his heart, the voice he'd been listening to all along, the voice that had gotten him into this mess in the first place. So taking a deep breath, he got in the car without having any second thoughts.

"Okay then." Mary smiled. "To the hotel!"

When the wheels screeched and the car began to move at an unreasonable speed, Takaba suddenly remembered how poorly of a driver his friend was. However, that didn't stop him from questioning her.

"Why the make up? You look really pretty but I never thought you needed makeup_"

"Oh this! Yeah, you see after my folks split, my mom, brother and I got into some financial issues. My dad gave my brother a reasonable amount of dough but he didn't really give me or my mom a dime. So..." She turned a terrible turn, causing Takaba to hold his breath. "So...well, um...yeah! My brother kind of...he bought a nightclub with the money he had in hopes of boosting our family back on its feet. We thought it was going to be a fail but actually... things turned out really great. The first club he bought was in pretty good condition and with the profit he made from that, he started buying more and more clubs. Now he doesn't just buy old nightclubs, but he also helps those in need."

"Like a charity?" That was really all Takaba could say. The word "nightclub" was stuck in his head.

"Yeah! Like a charity. Oh yeah, and while my brother is now a businessman, I'm actually trying to be an...well an actress. Funny right? My brother lets me sing in his clubs at night. It's good pay, but he doesn't let any of the dudes around me!"

"So that's why you're all dressed up?"

"Yeah, I have a perforamance in Tokyo tonight...hey you're a photographer?"

"Oh yeah but_" "That's good. We've been looking for a good photographer, Alejandro and I. He needs a photographer for his clubs, I need one for...well me. I'm not sure what your story is, but you can tell me later. But if you want to stay with me, regardless of your situation, I think the three of us could really work together? You get me?"

"Yeah..." Takaba frowned already feeling a heartache.

I can't take pictures for you...that's going behind Asami's_ Wait, that cheating whore screwed me over. I can do whatever the hell I want!

"I would love to take pictures of you and your brother's club. It's only fair...because I may have to stay with you for a while."

Mary laughed. "That's fine! Honestly I need company, talking to a fish all the time gets boring."

"Yeah, I guess and also, I really do have a lot to tell you. But it'll have to wait until we get to the hotel."

"Sure."

And like their high school years, the two both laughed. As usual though, it faded away and Takaba looked out of the window. He didn't want Mary to see his eyes, they were moist.

Don't cry...not now. But he couldn't help himself, Asami had stolen his virginity, his sanity and most of all his heart.

So as quietly as he could, Takaba wept uncontrollably, praying that Mary didn't notice. He hoped that this new life would make him forget about Asami and perhaps, this club was the first start.

* * *

Asami tried his best not to lose himself as he drove down the streets of Tokyo but it was nearly impossible. With daylight gone it was hard for him to make out the people on the roads and sidewalks. It was a challenge for him to see anyone even with the flashing street lights.

Less than ten minutes after Takaba's escape, Asami had sent informants all over Tokyo looking for him. Much to his dismay, he hadn't seen what the boy was wearing so his details were less than vague. However, the only person he had to blame at the moment was himself.

Yes, even if it was to close a deal, Asami should have never agreed to it. He should have known that his selfishness would break Takaba's heart. Takaba had always been faithful and Asami should have taken that thought into account. Nevertheless he would find him, no matter what it took.

* * *

When two arrived at the apartment, Takaba sat down on one of the beds and looked down at his clasped hands.

Noticing the look of anguish on Takaba's face, Mary sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Akihito?" She placed a hand on his back. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." It was almost a squeak.

"Look at me." She commanded.

And he did. For a long time, the two held a gaze. He felt as if Mary was looking right through his soul.

She really is...pretty... He thought to himself, noticing how beautiful she was in the light.

"I'm fine." He lied.

"I can see it in your eyes." She replied, clenching the bottom of her short black dress. "Don't sit here and lie to me Akihito. You are my friend, I know you."

And that's all it took. Within seconds, his head was in his hands and he became a tearful mess. He was trembling and crying harder than he ever had before.

Mary had no idea what to do. She took her phone from her purse and looked at the time. Her performance was in twenty minutes, but she couldn't leave Akihito alone like this, so cursing in her brain she dialed her brothers number.

"Hey, Alejandro...I'm not going to be able to make it tonight." She spoke softly. "I have someone here...he needs help."

"Wait..." Takaba looked up from his tears and shook his head. "No...don't cancel because of me." He got up and took the phone from her, hanging it up.

"Akihito!" She yelled.

"You are not going to cancel tonight because of me, okay. I won't allow you to. I'll stay here tonight, but you go."

"I can't leave you here...you're a mess Akihito." She sat down and looked up at him. "Can you talk to me? Tell me your story, like I told you mine."

Silence passed between the two before Takaba finally sat down and took a deep breath. "Okay." He said, wiping tears from his eyes. "I may cry a bit more during this, but just bare with me."

"Okay." She gave him a heart warming smile. "I'm all ears."

Without waiting a second longer, Takaba began his story.

Like he had warned earlier, he did get teary eyed at some points but overall, he seemed very angry. Mary realized how tense he was as he spoke and how fast he spoke. There were many parts where she herself gasped or even covered her mouth.

It took him a while to finish, especially since he started from the beginning. When he did, things grew silent until Mary cleared her throat.

"So this Asami guy...is after you?" She sounded worried.

"Yeah, but that's top secret. I really put you in danger by telling you all this..." He sounded guilty.

"No not at all, I put myself in danger every night. However, if what you say is true then give me your phone." Takaba did as he was told. "I need to keep it with me tonight, I have a feeling I might have seen Asami at one of my brothers club's."

"What?!"

"It's simple, my brother bought his first club from a man named Ryuichi Asami. He was a shady guy, almost menacing."

"That's him...Ryuichi is his first name."

"Great, then you stay here tonight. Just take a nap, you need rest and tomorrow we'll move to out to Kyoto..." She stood up, stretched and put both phones in her purse. "I'll get you a new phone tonight, I'll add you to my plan. There may be a tracker on this thing. Well anyway...see you, wish me luck_"

"Mary." Takaba spoke, looking at her. "Thank you so much. If it hadn't been your number on my phone...if it weren't for you...I would've been captured."

"Aww...no problem hon! Just get a good rest! I'll be back in a few hours, you can order something if you like. There's some spare change, it should be enough."

She waved goodbye and left Takaba in the room by himself. Before he knew it, he was sleeping soundly.

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be much more eventful than this one! And thank you so much for all the reviews, they make me so happy! **

**I do not own any characters from the Finder series. I of course only on Mary and Alejandro.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:Thanks for the reviews! As you wish, here is yet another chapter.**

**Summary: Asami was a man of money and power, so it would only make sense that his true feelings lied with someone of that status. So when arrives home one night and finds both Asami and a business partners engaged in "nightly activities" he decides to keep his mouth shut and do the right thing, , as things unfold, Takaba finds himself falling into a deeper hole than he was when with Asami and altogether, his life comes to a staggering drop.**

* * *

**_Great Escape_**

As usual, when Mary arrived at any club her brother owned, there were always the security guards that looked at her with "sinful eyes", as her brother would say. Nevertheless, she had inside and that meant passing the guards.

"My name is on the list." She coldly said, noticing one of the phones in her purse buzz.

"Name please." The security guard muttered.

"Mariana Alvarado." She spat with distaste, taking the phone from her purse and looking at the caller ID.

_Asami..._she thought as the man rummaged through the list._ So he's going to start calling now._

She slipped the phone back into her purse and waited as the security guard searched. Anger filling in her veins, she spoke. "My last name begins with an "A" it should be on the top of the list! Why would Alejandro hire such idiots!?"

* * *

When she finally got inside of the club, she was hit with the all too familiar scents of wine and smoke. She made way to cover her nose but remembered that she had to be used to this stuff. So sighing and breathing in all the dirty scents, she immediately began to look around.

As usual, there were women dancing on the stage, on poles and on tables. There were people drinking a little too much, and then there were the rich men in the dark black suits. She went over to that table instantly.

She tapped the first man she saw on the shoulder and he quickly turned around and looked at her. A smile crept on his face and he excused himself from the other men in suits. One of the men looked rather frantic, but she didn't pay him any mind.

"Can we go outside?" She asked quietly, tugging the man's tie.

"Sure."

"Great, I have some things to talk to you about."

* * *

No matter how hard he tried, Takaba could not force himself to think. Asami, kept on popping into his head.

He wondered if the man was even thinking about him, or if he was happy with the whole arrangement.

He tried not to cry, but his tears seemed almost automatic and all in all, he felt as if Asami was destroying him from the inside.

How he wanted to be held by him again, how he wished he could just return to the apartment and tell Asami that everything was okay, that what he did didn't matter.

He couldn't do that though, he'd just be lying to himself. No, he'd just be betraying himself and he couldn't do that. He couldn't bend to Asami's will.

So yes, he would cry, his heart would be broken, but it was all for the better.

* * *

Mary looked up at the taller man before her. Pale skin, slick black hair and dark brown eyes. If his suit didn't make him look more menacing, she didn't know what would. He had an air of power about him as his arms were crossed in a manner that meant business. His eyes were so cold, as he stared no, glared at Mary.

"It's windy out here." He said flatly. "What is it you need to tell me." He appeared older and stronger than Mary, after all he was. However he never acted that way in the presence of Mary, especially when he noticed that she was angry.

"So what, no hello?" She asked. "What, just because you're a_" He covered her mouth before she got started.

"Sorry..." He said, rolling his eyes. "Hello, how are you Mariana?"

"I'm fine." If he would have left his hand on her mouth any longer, she probably would have licked it. Luckily he was wearing gloves. "But I have a friend who's in a lot of trouble, you see he's at my hotel and_"

"He!?" The man lost his composure of seriousness and stuck out a finger. "He? Oh no! No "He" is allowed to live with _my_ baby sister unless he has a serious background check, by_" She slapped him to get his attention.

"Shut up, do you want everyone to hear you! This is top secret...he's in some deep mess with that Asami guy? You know..."

"Wait what?" Alejandro rubbed his now red face. "Asami...that Crime Lord? And you're keeping this guy in your house, no_"

"I can't tell you anything now, not here."

"I could imagine why. Asami is in there and he seems a little pissed, I'm guessing your guy is at fault?"

"Yeah..." She itched her head. "Just come back to the hotel with me, okay? After the performance."

"Leave early.."

"Yes, you'll be leaving early, this is important." She sighed and turned around, noticing her brother take out a cigar. "I thought you quit."

"In the processes."

"Well," She slapped the lethal cigar from his mouth and dug into his pockets taking out the cigar box. "You can start now. I'll see you inside, don't miss my performance. And here, take my purse."

She walked away and looked back at her brother who waved at her. A smile rested upon her lips as she thought the same thing every day. He looked so much like their father, it was such a shame they hated him so much.

* * *

Alejandro arrived in nearly five minutes after his sister's performance. He sat back down with his "business partners" and began talking to them again.

"She's good." A man said, looking up at the stage. "That sister of yours. Does she do more than singing and dancing?"

"Well," Alejandro said above the music. "I don't allow her to be within a foot of a man that I don't personally know." He grinned.

"I see, no nightly business." Then the men laughed, even Alejandro laughed. However, sitting amongst the group and being as quiet as ever, was Asami. He had his phone out and he was muttering to someone in a low tone, so it was very hard to make out what he was saying. Unknowingly, Alejandro kept a firm eye on Asami and sooner or later the man seemed to notice. He placed his phone in his pocket and acknowledged Alejandro.

"I see you're carrying your sister's belongings?"

And blushing slightly, Alejandro realized that he still had his sister's purse slung over his shoulder. "Oh yeah...she can't sing with it on stage. Her phone is always buzzing."

"I see." Asami looked at her. "She'll get you good business, if you know how to use her..." And with that, he took his phone out again.

"Hehehe...I'm kind of afraid of her." He said that so none of the other men could hear him. As he rested back in his seat, and took a glass of wine from the table, he felt a phone vibrate in his sister's purse.

"Erm..." He knew that he shouldn't have done it, and months from now he thought about how different his life would have been if he didn't, but he took out the phone anyway.

First of all, it wasn't his sister's phone, at all. It was much more..._bland_?

Second of all, the thing that shocked him the most was the name on the caller ID. It simply read: Asami.

_Don't look._ He told himself as he shoved the phone into his sister's purse, but his mind of course deceived him. Alejandro eyes instantly made contact with Asami's who at the moment, held his phone in his hands wearing a less than pleased expression.

_Oh crap...he doesn't think_does he?_

"I see you have a call, Alejandro. You should take it." Asami mustered, holding his own phone.

"Oh um...it can wait. It's no one important." Alejandro replied, regretting it instantly. "I see, so we both have phone troubles. I only hope the person I'm trying to reach answers." And quickly, Asami dialed the number again.

Alejandro held his breath as he felt the phone vibrate in his pocket once again. At the same time, he noticed Asami snap his shut and place it in his pocket, then he glared at him from over the table. Alejandro swallowed a dry lump in his throat and made way to say something in his defense until however, the crowd around them began to applaud.

Both men looked up at the stage and noticed that Mary had finished her performance, she bowed.

"Oh, wow that was amazing!" Alejandro spoke with too much enthusiasm. "That _little_ sister of mine." He stood and bent over the table, shaking everyone's hand. When he arrived to Asami, the man just stared at him before firmly grasping his hand.

_Crap...Crap...Crap..._

He thought as he rushed back stage and into his sister's dressing room.

"Ah!" She yelled, turning around. "God you scared me, don't you know how to knock?"

"Do you know how not to give me other people's phones?" He shut the door behind him and withdrew a phone from his sister's purse.

"Who's phone is this!?"

"Takaba's." She snatched her purse and the phone from him then scrolled down this "Miss Calls" log.

"Asami 8:40...Asami...8:41...Asami...Asami...Asami...Asam i...10:15!? That was about_" "Ten minutes ago, yeah. He called, and the phone vibrated. He's on to us Mariana." Alejandro sneered. "I'm not sure what he thinks, but he knows we have this guys phone. Is Takaba the guy he's looking for?"

"Yeah."

"For what!?"

"Alejandro, Takaba ran away from Asami...they were...well, lovers. But it happened through rape. Asami raped_"

"What no! Mariana we don't need to get involved in any of this. We're going to give him back to Asami_"

"Alejandro_"

"No! We do not want to get on his bad side!" Alejandro exclaimed. "Seriously_"

"He's my friend!" Mary finally yelled. "He was my best friend in highschool and in elementary school! He would have been in college if we went to the same one! When we were younger and people bullied me for looking different, he'd chase the bullies away, so I owe him! I don't need your help, if you just want to cower because some old man scares you then fine! But I don't fear anyone except Our Father...and I don't want to look like a coward in his eyes. So bye."

She slung her purse over her shoulder and began walking towards the door but Alejandro grabbed her arm. "Sorry, okay? I reacted badly...I don't want you to do this alone. I think that if we play our cards right, then we can keep your Takaba friend safe for.."

"Permanently. You know how I've been complaining about a better photographer? Well, he's a professional! We've made an agreement that if he stays with me, then he has to be my personal photographer, and yours too."

"Okay." He crossed his arms and grinned. "That works out fine...now I just have to meet this boy, to make sure he is a suitable living partner. Not boyfriend, not husband okay?"

"Okay! You are too overprotective." Mary said, placing a hand on the door knob.

"Hey, I'm just doing what our lazy ass dad never did."

The two opened the door and nearly froze in horror as they looked ahead at the man standing there.

"Asami?" Alejandro spoke in a nervous tone.

" Alvarado." Asami replied, less than pleased. "May I come in?"

"We were actually just_"

"Good." Asami made his way in and sat down. "It seems like you two have enough time, please sit." The two siblings made there way back into the room and realized there was just one free chair.

"I'll stand." Alejandro said. "I mean, what is it you need to talk about sir?"

"I think you already know." Asami coldly replied, withdrawing his phone from his pocket. "When I dial this number, and that phone in her purse rings, a number of bad things will happen to you and your sister if you do not cooperate." He glared at both of them as he dialed without even looking at his keypad.

As expected, the phone inside of Mary's purse buzzed.

"Now," Asami breathed. "Give me that phone and tell my the location of Takaba. And please, do not play dumb with me." He withdrew something silver from his coat, a gun. "I won't hesitate to use this."

Both siblings looked at each other nervously before Mary spoke. "N...No." She managed. "I won't let you get Takaba_"

"What I do with Takaba is _none_ of your business little girl." He stood fiercely and pointed the gun at Mary. "And he is my property, he belongs to me." Asami sounded possessive as he walked towards the smaller girl. "Now you have five seconds to_"

Alejandro grabbed his sister's hand and darted out of the door. It seemed as if he had opened it while Mary and Asami were preoccupied. He ran with his sister down the corridor bumping into people left and right.

"Is he chasing us?" He asked.

"No..." She replied softly. "He's just standing there...oh God, he looks so_"

Alejandro had finally gotten outside and into his car which was also Mary's car.

"Buckle up, this is going to be a bumpy ride and hey_" He took Takaba's phone from his sister's purse and threw it out of the window, quickly backing over it with the car. "These phones are out of date, let's get him a new one."

* * *

It was about one in the morning when Mary arrived back to the apartment. Much to her surprise, she saw that Takaba was still awake. He sat up when he saw her, and waved.

"Mary..."He quietly spoke.

"Hey Akihito." She smiled and took out a box from her purse. "New phone, new plan!" She tossed the box to him.

"Thanks, for everything_" He said, holding the phone in his hands.

"Thank me for the phone, just don't break it. Not that it really cost anything." A man spoke as he entered the room. He was much taller than both Takaba and Mary and a lot more threatening. He walked over to the bed where Takaba sat and loomed over him.

For a second, Takaba felt his heart skip a few beats.

_This man...He thought to himself. He's staring at me...just like..._

Tall, expensive suit and rich scent but that wasn't the only thing. He had pale skin and slick gelled black hair and most of all, his eyes were dark, cold and menacing. He didn't shed a smile at all. He only glared at Takaba with his arms crossed, just like Asami.

"You want to start talking?" He asked. "It seems like you've gotten us on Asami's bad side and I don't really like that."

"I..." Takaba felt himself tearing up.

"What are you going to cry, because I asked you a simple question?" He moved closer to him but Mary grabbed his arm.

"Stop it, okay? He's not any trouble, at least not like you?" She smiled at Takaba.

"Fine." The older man threw his hands up in the air in surrender he then looked at Takaba and smiled. "I'm sorry." He stuck a hand out for Takaba to shake it. "I didn't mean to be a prick. From what I've heard, you've been through a rough night."

Takaba grabbed his hand and shook it softly.

"Thanks..." He said in almost a whisper.

"No problem. And hey, no need to be afraid we_"

His phone rang and he smiled. "Excuse me, I think it's important that I take this call. The names Alejandro by the way. You know Alex does just fine though, or Ally..." He laughed and for the first time, Takaba saw real emotion in his eyes. They were now big and filled with happiness rather than anger and hate.

However as the person on the other end of the phone began to speak, Takaba noticed how his expression returned dark again.

"Yeah...okay." He hung up and put the phone back in his pocket.

"What is it?" Mary sounded worried.

He looked at both his sister and Takaba. "We need to head for Kyoto, now. Asami has informants flocking the city looking for us." He looked at Takaba and smiled again. "But don't worry, we won't let him get you."

* * *

**This is a really long chapter, so I may not update for a while. (Sorry). Put please read and review, tell me what you think about the characters. I do not own The Finder Series, I only own Alejandro and Mary.**

**Also, notes about the two siblings. Alejandro is older than both Takaba and Mary. He's either six or eight years older. You'll notice that when he is first introduced he seems a little mean, but in all honesty as the story progresses, he'll have a really good sense of humor. **

**Mary refers to "Our Father". She means God, as in the Christian faith.**

**And last but not least, while Mary looks more like her mother (who is African American and Hispanic), Alejandro looks like their father, who is Japanese. Their parents split, and after that they took their mother's last name, which is Alvarado, a Mexican last name rather than a Japanese last name. So I hope that clarifies things for you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I came up with this story while lying in my bed after my friend's pool party. Have you ever done that? Just thought of a story, most likely a really dirty yaoi story in your head at night, when your asleep in between your sheets. You just think about your characters and put them into situations? Well...that's how I come up with yaoi stories, like this one!**

**Summary: Asami was a man of money and power, so it would only make sense that his true feelings lied with someone of that status. So when arrives home one night and finds both Asami and a business partners engaged in "nightly activities" he decides to keep his mouth shut and do the right thing, , as things unfold, Takaba finds himself falling into a deeper hole than he was when with Asami and altogether, his life comes to a staggering drop.**

* * *

"He's an interesting boy." Alex said as he drove down the highway. "No doubt, especially if he is Asami's main priority. Still, I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Mary asked as she glanced in the rear view mirror and watched Takaba sleep in the back seat.

"I wonder what Asami will do if he finds him." Alex finished rather coldly. "He can't have anything good in mind."

"Well, Asami doesn't know we're going to Kyoto, does he?"

"Unless someone has leaked the information, then no he doesn't. However, I wouldn't be surprised to see him in one of my clubs." He sighed. "We're staying in Kyoto for a week..."

"And then?"

"We're going to Brazil, I have a few clubs there that need attending to. And of course, there are some people that can use a bit of extra change." He laughed.

"Yeah." Mary breathed as she closed her eyes and turned on the radio.

She started turning the dial until she got to a familiar song. As usual, she started to sing it, but in a quiet voice so she couldn't wake Takaba.

Alex couldn't help but smile as he listened to the metaphoric lyrics on the radio. He only hoped that things would get better from here on out, and that Asami wouldn't become a problem.

* * *

"Kyoto." Asami replied bitterly as he glared at the man sitting before him.

"Yes sir." The man replied, smoking his own cigarette. "They should be on their way now, and it's certain that Takaba is with them."

"Good, thank you very much." Asami stood from the leather sofa and crossed his arms in silence. Then without looking at the other man, he spoke. "What has provoked you to betray your boss in such a manner? Do you know the consequences for committing such a betrayal?"

"Yes sir, but I believe I have played my cards right."

And then, as Asami paced, he let out a very humorless laugh. "How can I trust you? How do I know you aren't leaking this information to Mr. Alvarado at this moment? If you can betray him, you can betray me as well."

The man paled for a moment, but regained himself. "He's cut my pay because he has his suspicions. But trust me, he will never learn of this meeting." The man stood and took a slip of paper from his pocket, handing it to Asami.

Asami took it in his gloved hands and read over it.

"There you will find all the clubs he owns in Kyoto. And you will also find the Hotel's in which he and his sister intend to stay. I doubt they will make any changes for Takaba."

"Tsk." Asami muttered, sticking the paper into his coat. He then looked at the younger man. "For your sake, everything on this paper better be right and I better not catch you going behind my back, like you have your boss. I assure you, the consequences _will be dire_."

"Yes sir." The man replied quietly.

"Very well then, thank you Mr. Hayashi."

And with that, Asami left the small meeting room with an air of silent victory.

"I'm coming for you." He muttered to himself. "My toy, and when I find you, I must punish you to put you back in your place."

* * *

"Seriously?" Mary said as she entered the brightly lit Penthouse behind her brother. "A penthouse with just two beds!?"

"I got this one on a whim, I didn't look at the pamphlet." He replied with no emotion. "I was probably drunk while..."

"Yeah." Mary replied, looking at Takaba who was presently slung over Alex's shoulder. "Is he okay?"

"He's been muttering but I think he's fine."

There was silence as Alex took Takaba into one of the many rooms and placed him in a large bed. Looking at the boy under a calm gaze, he carefully took Takaba's shoes off and tucked him under the heavy sheets.

"Good night, Takaba. I hope everything goes good from here on out." He used a gloved finger to move some of Takaba's hair out of his face and with a smile backed away and left to go to his own room.

* * *

When he entered his bedroom, he wasn't surprised to see that his sister had made herself comfortable in the only other available bed. It appeared that she hadn't bothered to change out of her dress or clean off her make up.

Sighing, Alex took of his overcoat, his suit coat, his vest, tie and shoes and slowly crawled into the bed next to his sleeping sister.

"Good night, Mariana." He mustered, yawning softly and attempting to get some covers.

"Good night, Alejandro." She replied, snatching all of the blankets from her cold brother.

* * *

After attempting to get at least an inch of warm sheets, Alex finally gave up and left his sister in the bedroom to herself. It didn't really bother him that much, after all he couldn't go to sleep. He could never go to sleep, no matter how hard he tried.

His insomnia had taken more of a toll on him than he wanted it to and nowadays, he found it mixing perfectly with his paranoia. It didn't hurt him as much as he thought though, in fact his insomnia served as a constant ally.

These were dangerous times, and he couldn't afford to be caught sleeping on the job. However, anyway he looked at it, he would love to sleep again. That feeling of safety, and security and most of all rest.

He longed for a real rest however, a rest where he didn't have to take pills that poisoned his body, a rest where he could simply close his eyes and sleep peacefully...

But as long as he lived, God would never bless him with the gift of sleep, no matter how hard he prayed for it.

* * *

The next morning, Takaba woke up to the warm scent of food and the sound of water from a shower. He forced himself to sit up and look around the large room he resided in. For a second, he believed that he had been captured by Asami, as he was all to used to the large rooms. However, when a somewhat familiar face entered the room, he felt his heart warm up.

"Good morning." Alex breathed as he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Takaba. "How was your sleep?"

"Fine..." Takaba muttered, getting a better view of Alex. Like the night before, he wore a devilish black suit. However, his expression had visibly softened and his hair was now a mess of curls.

For ages, Takaba had wondered over and over again why men of power always wore suits. Because he was too shy to ask Asami and never really had a chance to ask Fei Long, he took his luck with Alex.

"Um...Sir_"

"Alex will do fine, or Ally. Sir, was my father."

"Oh um..." Takaba blushed before he started again. "This is a dumb question but why...why do you always wear suits. It's not just you, but_"

"You mean men like Asami and I?" The way he said it was almost a whisper and for some reason, sent shivers down Takaba's spine. "That's simple." He crossed his arms. "We've got an image to uphold. Suits, expensive suits mean power, and we are men of power. Well...um, that makes me sound like I have ego problems. Personally I like suits, they're warm...except when_never mind!"

"Oh..." Takaba said in a quiet tone. He saw the look on Alex's face and it immediately soften, he probably sensed he was making Takaba uncomfortable.

"Look, imagine Asami leaving his apartment in a white T-Shirt and worn out blue jeans, oh and some faded white adidas tennis."

And that caused Takaba to giggle uncontrollably. The thought of seeing Asami in such normal apparel seemed almost impossible.

"That's funny, isn't it?" Alex uncrossed his arms and lay back on the bed, just looking up at the ceiling. "I do admit that I sometimes where khaki slacks and a button polo, but that's as casual as I get."

"Oh." Takaba replied looking down at the older man, feeling just a bit more comfortable, however he stayed sitting up. In a way, as he looked down, Alex reminded Takaba so much of Asami but at the same time, they were completely different.

"How old are you, not to be rude?" Takaba asked cautiously.

"Thirty four, but I tell people I'm thirty five. You know that has a long story behind it, it has to deal with a spider..."

Alex went on with his story, but Takaba became lost in thought comparing both Asami and Alex.

For instance, Asami was straightforward and stayed on one subject. Above all he hardly ever laughed, smiled or made jokes. Alex on the other hand was veering to completely different subjects and laughing at himself in the process. However, they both had that strong muscular build and above all, those cold eyes.

"And after that experience, I never touched a spider again." Takaba heard Alex say.

"Sorry...I wasn't listening, I was thinking about things..." He admitted. "You can tell your story again. You're afraid of spiders?"

"Not afraid, terrified! There's a huge difference! Sheesh, I can't even look at a spider without getting goosebumps...it just makes my skin crawl thinking about it."

Takaba laughed softly, and so did Alex. Suddenly, Alex sat up and checked his watch. "I've got to go."

Takaba felt his heart sink a bit. "You're leaving?"

"Yeah, I have to meet up with people here and there...I also have to be at a club tonight, I'm not sure if Mariana is performing though. I wouldn't be surprised if she just_"

"I can take photos tonight." Takaba exclaimed, suddenly remembering the living arrangement. "Of your club..."

"Oh. Tonight? Don't you want to...you can rest for a while. Don't work yourself too hard, I won't get upset."

"But_"

"Look," Alex placed a hand on Takaba's small shoulder. "You've been through a lot. I'm surprised that you still have the will to go on. You don't have to rush yourself, now you're safe...you can rest. Live a little more and work a little less. Okay?" He smiled softly at Takaba, causing the younger boy to blush a little bit.

"When will you be back?" There was much more desperation in his voice than he wanted there to be.

"Late." Alex stood. "But you should have Mariana to keep you company. Also, I bought you some new clothes so after she's done with her long shower, you can take yours. You need one, wash Asami off of you. Oh, and I have a surprise for you. It has a lot to deal with your phone, so it'll be here when you get back later today. See you."

He waved at Takaba before he left.

When the door finally closed, Takaba felt different. Yes, he felt lonely but at the same time he felt something warm in his heart.

Closing his eyes, Takaba fell back on the bed and rested until Mary woke him up for a shower.

* * *

Takaba examined himself in the mirror before he stepped into the shower.

He instantly frowned at the image he saw before him.

There were bruises on his body, painful bruises. In a way, he believed that they were Asami's marks. Every single bruise on his body made him more apart of Asami than he wanted or in a way, they only reflected how weak he was.

He was so ashamed of himself that he couldn't even bare to meet the eyes of his reflection, in fear of being judged. And deep down inside, he had hated himself, he always had, Asami's torture had just brought that hatred out even more.

Slowly, he walked into the shower and turned it on.

He held his breath as the warm beads of water pounded his bruised back like rocks. Closing his eyes, he began to breathe raggedly as the pain in his back became somewhat unbearable. Reaching towards the faucet, that voice in his head began to pester him once again.

_It's going to hurt, Akihito...but not as much as the pain Asami put you through. you need to face it if you want to get better._

Takaba bit back tears as he submitted to the stinging pain but not once did he deny the voice in his head, he had promised himself that he would never ignore it again.

* * *

By the time Takaba had dressed (in a casual red T-shirt and some jeans), he discovered that Mary had been waiting outside for him the whole time. As usual, she had her black purse slung over her shoulder and her car keys in her hands.

"Damn, you take longer showers than me." She joked, tossing Takaba his bag.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He chuckled a bit, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Why'd you give me my camera?"

"Because you're gonna need it." Mary smiled and for the first time in a long time, Takaba finally saw his friend without makeup. Like he saw all those years ago, she carried about her, her own natural beauty. Light chocolate skin, blue eyes and curly brown hair. Today she dressed less bizarre than the night before. She wore a tank top, a short skirt and some sandals.

"I think, your first assignment as my personal photographer, is to take pictures of me on my casual day. Let's make a portfolio." She grabbed Takaba and pulled him out of the hotel room. "We have a lot of work to do today!"

* * *

In Takaba's opinion, Kyoto was _nothing_ compared to Tokyo, but Mary seemed to treasure it.

"It's where my brother was born." She said, as the two stepped out of the car. "And just look around."

And Takaba did as he was told. Presently, the two were being overlooked by a large, scary looking temple. It was surrounded by a large brush of Sakura trees and miles of pure river.

"Come on." Mary grabbed his arm.

"We're going in?" Takaba let the small girl pull him. "It looks so_"

"Eerie? Yeah, that's what I thought, but I've been here before. I did a little research though, I did some research about this place in general." The two walked up a huge bridge that creaked with every step. Takaba feared that the two would fall through and eventually be eaten by leeches in the lake but they had made it to stable ground sooner than he thought.

When the two made it into the Temple, Takaba immediately took his Camera from it's bag and instantly began to take pictures.

"This place is amazing! And...old looking." He said, snapping away at every little detail.

"And that's because, it's the original capital of Japan. The Imperial City." Mary grabbed his arm. "Now let's not waste time in here, come on, let's go to the balcony. You should see the view of the forest, it's amazing!"

The two spent hours there, posing and taking pictures.

Takaba wasn't really used to taking pictures of people in specific poses but with Mary's help and the beautiful scenery behind the two, it became second nature to him. When finally the two had finished their photo shoot, they hopped in the car and headed to the big city.

"Takaba, these pictures, they're amazing!" Mary exclaimed as she browsed through the photos.

"So is the girl who's looking through the viewfinder." Takaba replied, getting a smile from Mary.

"Aww thanks. But there are going to be more things, other than me, to take pictures of in the city. I know it's not completely like Tokyo but_"

"It's fine. I really like it here." Takaba assured. "I like it alot."

* * *

_Is that a man or a woman?_ Was the first thing that popped into Alex's head when the person he was too meet entered the room and sat down before him. He had somewhat of a muscular built, but still had enough feminine features to confuse even the brightest human.

He sat down in a chair before Alex in a dark room and made himself comfortable before he spoke and then, he stared Alex in the eye.

Alex swallowed and regained his business like composure. "Good afternoon, you contacted me and I would like to know what for." He spoke in that unemotional voice. He made sure to meet this strange man's eyes without a hint of curiosity. He just retained that cold old composure that he wore whenever meeting with a business man.

"My name, is Fei Long." The man spoke, as if to clear confusion. Alex suddenly felt relieved and even smiled a little bit.

"I saw your name on the letter."

"Then why didn't you address me?" Fei Long asked quietly.

_Um, because Fei Long is a man's name and you look like a woman. How was I supposed to know you were a man?_

"I wanted you to introduce yourself first, just so I could make sure it was you." Alex lied. "Now the letter was very vague. You gave me a location and a time, however little detail. What is it you want?"

Fei Long laughed and took a sip of wine from a glass sitting on a small table before them. Then he began.

"I've heard, from a source that you have gotten into a nasty involvement with a Yakuza by the name of, Asami. It seems like you've taken something from him?" Fei Long glared at Alex for what seemed like hours. However, Alex remained as calm as ever on the outside, but on the inside he was burning hot.

_How does this guy know anything? How is my personal life being__

"I'm here to inform you that you are in...how would I say it? You have stepped into a game that you had no intention of joining or better yet, your brave sister did that for you. What you have stolen from Asami, will easily get both you, your sister killed." Fei Long breathed. "You can pretend that everything is okay, by the look on your, I can tell you are good at masking your emotion. However, you know that Asami is not one to be played with. In his eyes, you are a traitor."

"Why are you telling me what I already know? And how the hell do you know all of this?"  
"Simple, your men are not as trustworthy as you think. At least not a man by the name of, Mr. Hayashi." Fei Long laughed when he noticed the change in Alex's face.

"What do you mean?"

"Isn't it obvious? He's leaked your location to Asami_" "I don't believe that." Alex stood up. "Not for a second, I trust that man. He worked for my father, there is no way he would do that."

"Ah...so you trust too much, do you not? Please, take a seat, I'm not done. In fact, we're just getting started."

Reluctantly, Alex sat. "Continue."

"Very well and I'll make it simple. You can either, give me Takaba Akihito or form an alliance with me, so you and I both stand a_"

"Listen." Alex stood one final time. "I don't know what you're on or anything, but I don't even know you, therefore I don't trust you. First, you request a shady assed meeting in a shady assed building," Alex was turning red. "You dare accuse my most trusted employee or going behind my back and then you try to start an alliance?" He shook his head. "No no no, I don't know a thing about you. In fact, I didn't know if you were male or female when you walked into this room, that's why I kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry, but I don't trust you, I don't know you."

"So that's a no?" Fei Long asked quietly, sipping his wine.

"Damn right it is."

"Well, I tried to help you, at a great price. However, I believe that you are putting your trust in the wrong people." Fei Long crossed his legs. "I think you'll come crawling back to me sooner than you think, trust me on that one. And in addition to this, you've made a terrible mistake becoming enemies with Asami of all people. When you walk out of this building, know I wish you the best of luck."

"Yeah...whatever." Alex angrily replied walking towards the exit.

"You know, you humor me. Never have I met a Yakuza, that has shown so much emotion in one sitting. While that is strongly discouraged, I believe it can serve as your greatest ally. Have a good day now."

"And who said I was a Yakuza?"

"Your actions." Fei Long closed his eyes. "I will see you again soon."

Alex didn't say anything, he only opened the door and stepped out.

A small little boy rushed underneath him and into the room with Fei Long, he didn't even excuse himself.

_The little bitch could've tripped me._

Alex thought before taking his phone from his pocket and dashing down the Caller ID. Closing the door behind him, he dialed Hayashi's number and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello. This is Alex, speaking and I know this sounds crazy but...can we meet up tomorrow? Yeah, at the club, that would be nice. Thanks."

And with that, he snapped the phone shut and placed it into is pocket.

* * *

**Okay, so originally, there was going to be more to this chapter but it's too long, in my opinion. So, I'll try to update tomorrow, and don't worry, it'll me more eventful! So please review and tell me what you think about it! And I don't own the Finder Series or any characters, I only own Alex, Hayashi and Mary.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Father's day is around the corner! The next chapter will feature Akihito's father!**

**Summary: Asami was a man of money and power, so it would only make sense that his true feelings lied with someone of that status. So when arrives home one night and finds both Asami and a business partners engaged in "nightly activities" he decides to keep his mouth shut and do the right thing, , as things unfold, Takaba finds himself falling into a deeper hole than he was when with Asami and altogether, his life comes to a staggering drop.**

* * *

**_Runner Runner_**

"Mary, I never understood this, but why..." Takaba paused as he looked at his friend from across the table where they sat eating lunch. "You...before we graduated high school, you were always talking about being a journalist. A photographer, remember?"

Mary looked across from the table at Takaba and spoke. "Yeah, I remember. Those were really fun days, highschool...senior year. I remember, you were head of the photography club and I was head of the newspaper club." She sighed and swallowed some of her food. "Well you see, my mother was all for it until stupid Alex had to intervene."

"Hm?" Takaba sounded shcok.

" Before I continue, you should know that I trusted Alex with _all _of my secrets. So, I wanted to get what you and I would call the "big scoop", remember? I wanted to find out more about the Crime Lords...the Mafia...I wanted to dig deeper, and find more. Kind of like you...but it didn't end up well I see."

"Yeah!" Takaba laughed, but continued on. "That's what your dream was, it's what our dream was. You went to college on scholarship for journal_" "Yeah, that's what happened...or that's what was supposed to happen. My brother told my mom, everything I wanted to do. Even the part about...the "scoop"." She laughed humorlessly. "Well mom wasn't happy at all. She made me change my major and everything..."

"She made you?" Takaba was surprised. "But you had a choice_"

"No, my dad and brother had a lot to do wit it. Those two, as you know are billionaires. Instead of going to the school in America, which I was accepted into at first, they made me switch and I was transferred to Japan, which I hated more than anything!" She grinned. "But that didn't stop me! I double majored, under the radar and attempted to pursue my dream, again. But of course, they stuck their noses in my life and well...my brother put me under his constant care to make sure I wasn't doing anything dangerous."

"That's why you're an entertainer and a singer at his clubs? So he can keep an eye on you..." Takaba frowned. "I never knew."

"Yeah, I don't tell a lot of people." Mary frowned. "Everyone thinks I'm happy, everyone thinks I love this job...But that's not the case. I really want to be a journalist, more than anything."

Takaba itched his hair and smiled. "You can be, you know..."

"No_" "Listen. Entertainer by night, Journalist by day. You can team up with me. No one would ever have to know. I mean...if you want to get out on your own?"

"I would love to!" Mary yelled, louder than she wanted. People in the small cafe they sat in turned to look at her. "Sorry..." She said in a quieter tone. "I mean, I would really love too...that would be amazing!"

"No problem, and I'm pretty sure that no one would be able to tell who you really were, since you dress so differently at night." Takaba looked around. "But, it'll just be between the two of us, okay?"

"S..sure!'

"But we shouldn't start too soon. I didn't forget that I'm supposed to be your personal photographer. I think you did though."

"Oh yeah! I did!" Mary laughed. "Gah...you're making me feel stupid! As usual!"

"No, you were always the smart one." Takaba pointed out.

The two talked about nonsense for a while, nothing really added up. All Takaba could focus on was how happy he was to be with his friend again.

* * *

They were more than full as they walked out of the diner. The food was great and came in large amounts, as well as the bill. The tip however, was much smaller than it should've been. While Takaba argued that it was fifty percent, Mary argued that it was only twenty five percent of the bill. In the end, seeing as they hardly had any pocket change, the duo only left five percent.

"We were overcharged for the meal anyway." Takaba said, trying to prevent more guilt. "I mean, the waiter was a dick anyway."

"He seemed a little...off..." Mary shrugged. "I don't know. Anyway, where we're going, we don't need to drive, so I'll leave my car here."

"Where are we going?" The two walked across what was usually a busy road, however there weren't many people out today.

"A park." Mary stopped abruptly and looked up at Takaba. "Have you noticed that car...that black one? At the light."

"What..." Takaba turned around and stared. He hadn't noticed it from before, but it looked suspicious enough to worry him. "No, I haven't."

"I noticed it when we got to the Diner...it was following us on our way there_Come on...let's keep walking." She grabbed Takaba's hand and pulled. "Try not to make it obvious."

"What obvious?"

"Nothing...is it still there, Takaba?"

Bracing himself, he looked back and noticed that the light had turned green and the car was nowhere to be found. He looked all around and didn't see it in the area. "No, it's gone."

"Phew." Mary breathed a sigh of relief.

"Maybe it was just a coincidence." Takaba added.

"That car was sitting in the Diner's parking lot and just waiting there...but maybe so."

* * *

For a while, the walk was silent. Neither Mary nor Takaba wanted to reflect on the chilling event that had taken place, so they kept their mouths shut. A few silent minutes had gone by and the two found themselves on a less crowded sidewalk near an almost vacant one lane road. And finally, after the painful silence, Mary finally spoke.

"We need to cross over this road. It shouldn't be a problem since there are no cars..."

Both she and Takaba looked down the road when they heard the distant hum of a smooth engine.

"Guess I spoke too soon." Mary sighed. "Let's just wait for this_" "Hold on..." Takaba spoke, squinting his eyes. "That looks like..."

"No." Mary spoke in disbelief. "There's no way..."

Much to their dismay, the same black car from earlier had slowly pulled up before, blocking their path to the otherside.

As the window began to roll down, Mary felt Takaba clench her hand, tightly. Takaba's heart was beating faster than he wanted it to, and he felt himself pale a bit as he saw the person sitting in the car.

It was Asami.

"You really don't know how to keep a low profile." He spoke, in his usual monotonous voice. "In the end, you stick out like a sore thumb."

Takaba froze in shock and fear. He couldn't even bring himself to blink, he only stood there as Asami looked into his eyes.

"We can make this easy, Takaba. You can get in the car without resisting, or I'll have to force you in myself." Asami smiled.

"Akihito..." Mary whispered, pulling his arm. "Let's go."

"Oh, and you." Asami's gaze shifted to Mary, he wore a less than pleased expression. "You are nothing but a burden, a pest." He reached for something in his vest, a gun, and pointed it out of the window towards Mary.

That was enough to bring Takaba back into reality as he pulled Mary and broke into a sprint.

_That was close...I almost fell for him, again!_ He thought as he ran into a more populated area, still holding Mary's hand.

"You're slower than usual!" He commented.

"I'm wearing heels!" She squealed. "And they're not letting up!" The car was slowly catching up to the two, as the population of people grew less and less. Takaba remembered that he was in Kyoto, and therefore was unfamiliar with the land, so he was most likely putting them in more danger.

Behind them there was the loud crack of a gunshot, and a bullet flew right through Mary's purse.

_Crap_. Takaba thought._ He's going to kill her._

"Mary, we need to get back to the diner. I think I've just taken us in circles, do you know your way?"

"Yeah, but we'll have to take a risky short cut. Let go and follow me." Takaba did as he was told and quickly, Mary bent down, took off her shoes and threw them at the black car. Takaba didn't have a chance to say anything, he just followed her as she ran past what seemed like abandoned buildings and then into an alley with a huge fence separating the two from the other side. Without a word, she began to climb. Takaba got the message well.

He threw his camera bag over the fence and Mary caught it. She was all already on the ground on the other side. "Akihito! Hurry they're behind you!"

He turned around quickly and realized that Asami was walking towards him at a terribly fast speed. He hadn't even heard the car pull up.

"Go! Mary!" Takaba yelled, looking at the odds of his situation.

"Are you kidding, I'm not leaving! Hurry and climb!" She yelled with anxiety in her voice.

Sighing, and inwardly praying, Takaba grabbed the fence and began to climb. However, he couldn't fight the urge _not _to turn around, and he looked back for the last time.

"You may be desperate." Asami was closer to him than before. He didn't wear the same smile he had before, this time he was serious. "But you aren't_ stupid._ If you know what's best for you Takaba, you will let go of that fence and come over here."

The way Asami spoke, sent shivers down Takaba's spine. He felt his heart racing again, and a familiar dry lump in his throat began to grow. Asami's eyes were holding Takaba captive, like a predator to prey. He felt as if he had no chance of escape, that Asami would just drag him back...Before he knew it, he felt himself giving up.

_Don't you take another step towards that man! You climb up that fence or you're going to be in the same situation as before, and I know you don't want that!_

As usual, the voice in his brain was there to give him support, and that's all he needed. Turning away from Asami, he gripped the fence and began to climb as fast as he could.

"There you go!" He heard Mary yell. "Climb Aki! Climb!"

And he would have continued, if Asami didn't yank him down by the leg.

He screamed when he came crashing to the ground and he yelled even louder when Asami picked him up by the hair.

He let out a dry sob before finally submitting to his captor.

_You're done for. It was great while it lasted._ The now silent voice in his head spoke.

Takaba felt defeated as he was forced to his feet. Asami roughly forced Takaba's head up so he could look at him.

"Honestly, did you think you would be able to escape? After everything you've gone through?" He asked, casually.

Sighing, Takaba answered. "No..." And then he felt warm tears streaming down his cheeks. "No..." He repeated.

"Good. When we return home, I'll be sure to teach you what happens when you pull a stunt like this." Asami's voice was emotionless, but Takaba could still hear the threat hidden within it.

Takaba felt sick to his stomach when he elaborated on what Asami had just said. But there was nothing he could do. He tried, and he failed. In fact, he brought Mary into this with him, something that he did not intend to do. Hopefully, Mary did the right thing and escaped.

Or so he thought.

It happened in mere seconds. Something had landed on top of Asami, causing him to fall_not exaclty fall_but causing him to release Takaba. Takaba fell, and hit the ground with a thud, but he still manged to get to his feet.

"Wha.." He asked himself as he saw Asami on the ground.

Standing on top of the man was a happy, tiny and snickering Mary. It took Takaba a while to realize that she had jumped from the top of the fence and used Asami to land.

_She didn't run...she came back._ Takaba thought.

"Come on Aki! Wipe that look off of your face and start climbing! Now!"

He took hold of the fence and extended his hand. "Come on Mary! Grab on."

Asami had roughly thrown her off, but she still had a tight grip on Takaba's hand.

Unfortunately, as the two climbed they discovered that Asami wasn't alone. There were a total of three men, all currently withdrawing their guns.

A few rounds went off, but the duo made it over the fence in no time. Takaba grabbed his camera bag from the ground where Mary left it and within seconds, the two were running again.

"Take that!" Mary yelled. "You old fucking bastards can't even catch up!"

And as unfitting as it was at the moment, Takaba managed a long laugh.

* * *

**Okay, so this is going to be a dumb question but is Asami, Asami's last name of first name. Isn't Ryuchi his first name.. O.o And same for Fei Long. He has like three different names. Liu, Fei and Long...Feilong, is that just one name? Please help me.**

**Thanks! And read, review, fave...anything! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I do not own the Viewfinder series.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Happy Father's Day! I know it's late!**

**Summary: Asami was a man of money and power, so it would only make sense that his true feelings lied with someone of that status. So when arrives home one night and finds both Asami and a business partners engaged in "nightly activities" he decides to keep his mouth shut and do the right thing, , as things unfold, Takaba finds himself falling into a deeper hole than he was when with Asami and altogether, his life comes to a staggering drop.**

* * *

"Did you see the look on his face!?" Mary asked Takaba as she drove through the dim lit roads. "He was so pissed!"

"He was! I've never seen him look like that before...gosh. I think he hates you Mary!" Takaba spoke with more joy than he should have.

"It's my haters that keep me strong." Mary joked as she turned into the parking lot of the hotel. "Now come on!" She pulled the key out of the ignition and hopped out of the car. Hesitating slightly, Takaba followed behind her.

"What's up for tonight?" He asked, as they made their way to the main Lobby.

"I have a performance at one of my brother's clubs. As usual."

"I guess that's my cue then?" Takaba said. "To take pictures tonight?"

"That depends...I think there's something waiting for you in the hotel room." Mary grinned at him as the two tumbled into the elevator. "I think you'll like it."

* * *

Takaba wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd seen his mother, or father at that. Everyday that went by, he missed them more and more.

Sometimes, thinking of them cleared his brain. However, he longed to see them...he longed to embrace them. But he had already told himself that it was near impossible for him to ever see them again.

He was wrong.

He had no idea, that when he stepped into the hotel room, both his mother and father would be standing there.

After everything that had happened to him, after everything he had been through, those were the last two that he had expected to surprise him. But they did, and when he saw them, he couldn't stop himself from crying. He had embraced them both tighter than he ever had anyone. There was so much he wanted to tell them, but he knew he couldn't, so he just kept his mouth shut and enjoyed the moment.

He saw Alex and Mary standing by the door, smiling. He knew that Alex was responsible for this. That was the "surprise.". He wanted to thank Alex for it, but he had a feeling Alex didn't need a thank you. He had a warm look on his face.

He brought up a gloved hand and waved at Takaba before exiting the room and Mary did the same thing. Within seconds, both siblings were gone.

* * *

"Smooth move you pulled there." Mary said, nudging her older brother. He chuckled and crossed his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked playfully.

"Don't play dumb Alex." She suddenly sounded serious as the two quickly walked down the hallway. "I know you like him."

"He's a good kid." Alex shrugged. "What do you want to hear?"

"Just...lay off of him, that's all. He's been through enough you know." Mary pouted.

"Relax. I asked his parents to take him home. I mean, I've really had my hands busy you know, with a ton of stuff."

"What do you mean?" Mary asked as the two reached the car.

"Well, he'll be much safer if he's with his parents." Alex opened the passenger's door for his sister and then walked around the car and hopped into the drivers seat.

"But...he's supposed to be my photographer." Mary pouted.

"And that's a great excuse to keep him with us and put him in danger, you selfish mosquito." Alex sneered.

"Excuse me, but don't forget that Asami is after us. What happens when he catches up with us and demands Takaba?"

"Then we lie."

"And we die."

There was a short period of silence before Alex spoke. "You only want him for you photography_"

"That's not true_"

"You're using him like everyone else_  
"I just don't like picking up somebody elses pieces_"

"That's a great way to talk highly of your friend_"

"He got himself stuck with Asami! You know he could've run away, but he kept_"

"You're supposed to be his friend! I think his parents_"

"Sure, it's a good idea, keeping him with his parents. But Asami is going to come after you, then me." Mary glared at her brother. "And when that happens Alex, we'll have no one to help us."

Alex sighed and closed his eyes. "He has a choice you know...whether to go or not. Regardless of what you think, I really hope he goes with his parents. He's gone through so much you know, he just...ugh...you don't understand. You girls are dangerous."

"Yes, we are." Mary sneered.

Alex chuckled a bit and sighed. "Are you wondering where we're going?"

"I thought about asking earlier." Mary grinned.

"We're paying Mr. Hayashi a visit." He used a free hand to open his suit jacket, revealing a revolver.

"Oh?" Mary's grinned widened. "Permanent visit?"

"Well, anything that teaches him a quick lesson."

* * *

Takaba and his parents had spent minutes talking and catching up. As usual, his mother was worried and didn't hesitate to question his crying.

"I've missed you, with everything going on." He admitted. "But please, don't ask...I...I can't really tell you two anything." He looked at his parents as he sat down in an available chair.

His mother, always worried, reached out to him. "You can tell us anything Aki." She coaxed. "Is someone hurting you, is someone after you?"

"Yes mom, but that's all I can tell you! You can't keep asking me questions...I swear, it's for your own safety!" He didn't mean to yell, but he had to. He had to get his point across or he would involve his parents, which he didn't want to.

His father, who hadn't spoken yet frowned. "Well, I guess it's a good thing that you're coming with us."

"What?" Takaba asked, shocked.

"Yes, that man, Alex I think told us that you'd decided to come back home with us." His mother said quietly. "I think_"

"Mom, dad," Takaba stood and shook his head. "You don't understand this, but I can't go. There is too much going on in my life for me to just _leave._ I know you're scared, and you're my parents so you should be but...Alex and Mary are in danger." He closed his eyes.

The thought of leaving with his parents, and being done with all of this made him feel great inside. The thought that Alex had planned this all out for him, made him feel even better, it made him feel loved. But he couldn't just leave both siblings to take on Asami on their own, he had to stay with them. After all, he owed them.

"Mom...Dad... I love you both more than anything, but you have to trust me to make my own decisions now. I'm twenty three..."

Both his parents looked at each other. His mother frowned and his father nodded. "You can't judge us for being worried, now can you?" His father smiled. "But I've always known you to finish the messes you've started. I'm not going to ask how bad it is, or if it's serious but I trust you know what you're doing."

Takaba smiled. "Yes dad."

"And whatever you've got yourself stuck in, you've got Mary to help you?"

"She was always such a good girl." His mother added, walking over to Takaba and embracing him. "Just promise me that you'll be safe."

"I promise." Of course, he didn't mean it a hundred percent and he had a feeling both his parents knew that.

It took awhile for both he and his parents to say their goodbyes however, when they left, Takaba felt a new sense of energy. He didn't know whether it was positive or negative, but either way, he felt like he could use it to some type of advantage.

* * *

As usual, Alex's clubs were dark. There was hardly any lighting except for a dim lantern that hung on the ceiling.

There, in the center of the room, standing in the lamplight was Alex. His arm was extended as he held a gun before him. There was smoke crawling from the barrel, and the light stench of death and gunpowder were present.

Alex muttered a single word with his deep voice, and that was "Sorry". After that, he placed the gun back in his holster and buttoned up his suit.

There, on the ground, motionless and bloody, was the dead body of Mr. Hayashi.

"Mary." He called out, not exactly looking at her.

She stepped out from the shadows with a large bag in her hand. "Let me guess, cleaning up another mess you made?"

"Good girl." Alex remarked, as his sister advanced past him and knelt down next to the body.

"He's still alive." She spoke quietly. "What do you want me to do?"

"You already know the answer dear." He took something shiny from his pocket and tossed it towards her.

It was a pocket knife. "Don't make it too messy." He commanded.

"I'll try my best." Mary spoke, with distaste in her voice.

Alex turned away when hearing the sound of the knife as Mary opened it. He then left the building, and vanished into the night shadow.

* * *

For the past two hours, Takaba had been singing a song to himself. He heard it the first time when driving around with Mary. It reminded him how closed off he was living with Asami. He hadn't even heard about the new artist emerging on television and the radio. All in all, he felt like he was left in the dark, and he didn't like that feeling. Asami truly had caged him up like a bird or a prized kitten. He was happy to be with the siblings, to be granted the freedom he wanted. He was happy to have Mary around. Perhaps it was the way she would sing along with her beautiful voice to the songs on the radio, or even her unmistakable courage. But there was something about her that Takaba couldn't find in anybody else.

Takaba was also happy to have Alex around. True, he didn't know the man as well as he did Mary, but there was something about him. Alex was everything he wanted in Asami. A big heart, a nice personality. He was also funny, in his own way, even if he didn't try to be. And above all, he attempted to ensure Takaba's safety, inevitably risking his own.

Takaba sighed and began to sing again. The lyrics were vivid in his mind, but he still remembered some of them.

He closed his eyes and began to drift off before he heard someone enter the hotel room.

"You're still here?"

The voice obviously belonged to Alex. It caused Takaba to sit up and nod. "Yeah...where's Mary?"

"She's taking care of something...she won't be back until later." Alex placed his hands in his pockets and sat down on the bed next to Takaba. He sighed.

"Why'd you stay?" He asked. "You know_"

"I couldn't live with myself if you two got hurt because of me." Takaba admitted.

"You sound like Mary." Alex joked.

"Yeah."

And as usual between the two, things went silent. However, this time, Takaba spoke. "That was really nice, what you did for me." He looked at Alex.

"Oh, thanks! I'm a nice person." He stared back at Takaba, with a smile on his face. "I just thought you'd go with them." Alex sounded disheartened.

Unknowingly, Takaba slipped his hand on Alex's and shook his head. "You've been too kind for me to just leave..."

"Thanks again..." Alex had a soft facial expression, an inviting one as Takaba inched closer to him, his heart was beating out of control.

"No," Takaba hadn't realized how close he was to Alex's lips. "Thank you."

Takaba took a deep breath and did something he hadn't done in a while. He leaned forward and pressed his lips on Alex's.

Without really thinking about it, Takaba had kissed Alex.

* * *

**Oops Asami, looks like y'all missed out! Hope you guys like it, tell me what you think! And, I down own the finder series.**

**BTW, on my DA there's a picture of Mary. The link is on my page, check it out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So there was a lot of feedback from the last chapter! Thanks! I just figured out what his other two friend's names were, Kou and Takato.**

**Summary: Asami was a man of money and power, so it would only make sense that his true feelings lied with someone of that status. So when arrives home one night and finds both Asami and a business partners engaged in "nightly activities" he decides to keep his mouth shut and do the right thing, , as things unfold, Takaba finds himself falling into a deeper hole than he was when with Asami and altogether, his life comes to a staggering drop.**

* * *

_**Moving On**_

Mary returned to the hotel half past midnight. She walked sloppily to the bathroom to wash her hands, and then, she made her way to her brother's room. Surprisingly it was empty, so she only assumed that he hadn't made it home yet.

Yawning, she slowly walked into Takaba's room to check up on him, and nearly gasped when she saw both Takaba and Alex sleeping silently together.

_Good God! Seriously Alex?_ She thought as she crossed her arms. _Really!_ Rolling her eyes, she gently tapped on the door frame, knowing that they wouldn't hear her. Then she breathed, in a quiet voice, "Mission Accomplished.", and with heavy eyes, she headed back to her room.

* * *

When Takaba woke the next morning, he was surprised to see that Alex was gone. Frowning, the younger man sat up and looked around the room, attempting to find some sign of Alex. To his dismay, he discovered that the man was gone.

"Akihito!" He heard someone call from the door frame.

Mary was standing there in her fuzzy pajamas. She had the biggest smile on her face. "Come on! Get ready! We're going shopping!"

"Shopping?" He stretched and yawned.

"Yeah! Today is your debut, remember?" Mary smirked as Takaba sat up. "Pictures, clubs, etc. You'll need a suit, and you don't have one do you?"

Takaba shook his head. "No, I don't. Let me take a shower first."

* * *

Asami stepped into the living room of his large flat and felt his anger flare up inside of him.

Lying on the ground, dead, limped and gutted, was the body of the late Mr. Hayashi. On his chest, there was a message written in large glittery ink letters clearly stating that if Asami didn't back of, then he'd be more dead then the body on his living room floor.

As usual, the man looked at the body with interest and took the warning as an invitation.

These two had already gotten on his bad side and they went as far as entering his home in the middle of the night.

Why didn't they just kill him?

Smiling, Asami called one of the body guards in his apartment to clean the mess.

* * *

With Takaba's suit already bought and waiting in the car, all that was left to do was for he and Mary to eat. The two had ended their crusade in a cafe, a different one from last time. Takaba had been a gentlemen, and bought Mary's food for her.

Takaba waited in the front of the cafe, until their number was called. He then grabbed their food tray and headed to the table where Mary sat. Upon turning around however, Takaba felt his heart skip several beats as he realized who currently sat, and conversed with Mary.

It was Fei Long.

He didn't know what to do, whether to run and leave Mary there, or go confront the man himself. From where he stood, it didn't seem like Mary was in any real danger, in fact she gave Feilong googly eyes.

_No._ Takaba thought, quickly rushing over to the table. _I won't let you get Mary._

He slammed the tray on the table, harder than he meant to, catching Fei Long and Mary's attention.

"Akihito!" Mary sounded surprised. "This is Fei Long! He's from China..." She gave a nice smile. "Isn't he cute?"

"Mary." Takaba grabbed his friends wrist and pulled her up.

"Akihito!" Mary protested.

"No, not now we need to_"

"Takaba." Fei Long finally spoke, in a kind voice. "I swear, I mean no harm. Just please release your friend, so we can speak. All three of us."

"And what is there for us to talk to you about?" Takaba didn't budge.

"I think little Mariana, knows that all too well? Don't you?" He didn't address Takaba this time, which surprised the rusty haired boy. He simply turned to look at Mary, who was finally able to sit down.

"It's nothing." She reassured, suddenly surprised herself. "Honestly."

"Honestly?" Feilong was surprised. "I've never met anybody who could sneak a cadaver into Asami's home and live to tell about it."

That caused Takaba to sit down, and stare at his friend in shock. "Mary?" He asked, with somewhat of a shaky voice.

Feilong only chuckled.

"So yes, Takaba, I believe we have a lot to discuss."

* * *

**I promise that the next chapter will be longer! Please review, and I don't own the finder series.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you for all the reviews and I'm so sorry for the long update. I've been out of town...**

* * *

"You're in danger, both of you." Fei Long started, he turned to Takaba. "You've been in danger ever since you stuck your viewfinder in someone else's business. Unfortunately, you decided to eavesdrop a man of power."

"Yeah. Tell me something I don't know." Takaba spat.

"Well then, did you know your little friend here is a mercenary?" He smiled, as he turned to Mary who sighed.

Takaba didn't hide his surprise. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "I work for my brother, sometimes I have to get my hands dirty." She crossed her arms. "Now that we've got that out of the way, is there anything else you want to snitch on?"

Fei Long laughed and shook his head. "As mentioned earlier, I'm here to help you. While the two of you have been avoiding Asami, that man is always one step ahead of even the brightest man." He stared at them. "And the two of you clearly aren't that bright."

"So what are you proposing?"

"That we form an alliance." Fei Long breathed. "For your protection of course, but most of all...for Takaba. How can you rescue him, only to bring him back down with you?"

"Bring him down?" Mary laughed. "What makes you think_"

"If you play with fire, Mary, you are going to get burned. And I don't want you turning Takaba into ash along with you."

"He's my friend, I think I know how to_"

"Takaba, unlike you, is not hard like nails, and cold nor is he emotionless. Takaba is a flower, a delicate flower that needs nurturing, something that you nor your brother cannot provide alone."

Takaba felt anger in his chest. The way the two talked about him,like he wasn't there. It angered him. Takaba wasn't a delicate flower, he was a person who seemed weak on the outside, but he was strong willed on the outside.

"I do not need anyone's protection!" He yelled, standing up. "They are not protecting me, they are helping me! I am not a delicate flower, I am as strong as one of you! So what, I didn't come from a shady background, or was born in a noble family, so what I always fall into some traps...I am still just as strong. So don't... don't anyone of you put me down."

There was silence, both Mary and Fei stared at each other. "We aren't putting you down." Fei spoke. "We have your best interest at heart, or atleast I do." He glared at Mary.

"Well then, if you care about me, about what I think then can you take into consideration that I can take care of myself, and that I am not some weakling!"

"Well excuse me, but I'm not sure about that! You've gotten yourself into so much shit Aki, it's not bad just to admit that well, you don't have the best luck."There was a painful silence after that, and even Fei Long seemed somewhat confused.

Mary sighed. "I'm sorry if it hurts, but it's the truth, and you're going to get in even more trouble if you try...if you try to ignore your own problems. I'm sorry, but just the way it is..."

Fei Long cleared his throat and stood. "Well, while you're busy insulting your friend, I'll be expecting an answer within the next twelve hours. Please, for Takaba's sake, make it a good answer."

Takaba remained quiet when Fei Long left, Mary sneared for a bit but calmed down. She glanced at Takaba, who was most likely having a mental argument with himself. Slowly Mary extended her hand towards arm, but he angrily drew back.

"Aki_"

"Maybe, if I have so many problems, I just need to handle things myself." He stood angrily and made his way towards the door. Grunting, Mary chased after him until the two got outside. She then grabbed his arm in an effort to turn him around, but he pulled it away.

"Really Akihito? Are you just going to_"

"Stop talking Mary! I just don't...ugh, you don't know how _hard_ it is to be _me_,but yet you can assume that you know everything about me! Then you sit there and belittle me, and I'm right there! Do you know how much that hurts?"

The two presently stood in a somewhat vacant parking lot, just staring at each other. Mary's arms were crossed, as well as Takaba's. It was rare for the two friends to get into arguments, especially over something like this. In addition, even Mary had to admit to herself that this one was probably her fault. So she sighed, and began.

"I'm sorry..." She finally spoke. "If it hurts you that much then I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted, just don't do it again."

There was another silence between the two, but not a painful one like before. Takaba was actually the first one to smile, and then laugh. Mary of course followed as she walked over to him and hugged him, a friendly hug.

"Let's...let's go somewhere else to eat. I'm pretty sure we caused a scene." Takaba grinned.

"Agreed." Mary smiled, releasing Takaba.

* * *

**Y'all, I'm so sorry, like words cannot describe, how sorry I am for making you wait like four months! That's bad on my part, and I hope you don't hate me for it...sorry guys...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, and while there is not alot going on, it was mainly supposed to reflect the feeling/emotion felt between Mary and Takaba, even if they get in their little arguments. I promise next chapter will be more eventful, and I will try to get the next chapter up on here soon!**


End file.
